musisifandomcom_id-20200214-history
Anggun C. Sasmi
| birthplace = Jakarta, Indonesia | birthname = Anggun Cipta Sasmi | othername = | deathdate = | deathplace = | genre = Pop, Rock, R&B, World music | occupation = Penyanyi Penulis lagu | instrument = | yearsactive = 1986–sekarang | label = Heben, Sony BMG, Warner | religion = Islam | influences = | influenced = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | website = www.anggun.com | currentmembers = | pastmembers = }} Anggun Cipta Sasmi ( ) adalah penyanyi asal Indonesia yang saat ini telah memiliki kewarganegaraan Perancis. Ia merupakan putri dari Darto Singo, seorang seniman Indonesia dan Dien Herdina, seorang perempuan yang masih kerabat Keraton Yogyakarta. Mengawali kariernya dengan tampil di panggung Ancol di usia 7 tahun, Anggun kemudian merekam album anak-anak 2 tahun kemudian. Di bawah bimbingan Ian Antono, Anggun memulai debutnya di Indonesia di tahun 1986 melalui album Dunia Aku Punya. Pada usianya yang masih sangat muda Anggun telah berhasil menggapai puncak popularitasnya sebagai penyanyi rock di Indonesia dengan diraihnya penghargaan "Artis Indonesia Terpopuler 1990-1991". Pada tahun 1994, Anggun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Indonesia dan mewujudkan impiannya menjadi artis bertaraf internasional. Dengan bantuan Erick Benzi, seorang komposer besar Perancis, pada tahun 1997, Anggun berhasil merilis album internasional pertamanya, Snow on the Sahara, di lebih dari 33 negara di seluruh dunia. Saat ini Anggun bermukim di Perancis dan Kanada untuk melanjutkan karier internasionalnya. Sejak tahun 1997, album-album Anggun direkam dalam dua bahasa, Inggris dan Perancis. Dengan 4 album internasionalnya, Anggun tercatat sebagai penyanyi Asia paling sukses di luar Asia. Biografi 1974–1994 Masa kecil Anggun merupakan putri pertama dari pasangan Darto Singo, seorang seniman Indonesia dengan Dien Herdina, seorang ibu rumah tangga yang masih keturunan keraton Yogyakarta. Anggun menempuh pendidikan dasarnya di sebuah sekolah di Jakarta, meskipun Anggun sendiri adalah Muslim. Anggun dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang penuh seni. Sejak usia 7 tahun Anggun digembleng latihan vokal setiap hari oleh ayahnya.Noya, Andy. Kick Andy: Menonton Dengan Hati (2008). pg. 76-85. Bentang Pustaka, Indonesia. ISBN 978-979-1227-17-9. Anggun diajarkan berbagai latihan teknik vokal dengan penuh disiplin. Tidak hanya itu, Anggun juga diajarkan bermain piano. Dengan dimanajeri ibunya, Anggun kemudian mulai tampil di atas panggung, meskipun sering hanya dengan imbalan nasi bungkus. Pada usia 9 tahun, Anggun mulai menciptakan lagu-lagunya sendiri dan mulai merekan album anak-anak. Karier di Indonesia right|180px|thumb|[[Tua Tua Keladi (1990)]] Saat menginjak usia 12 tahun, Anggun meluncurkan album rock pertamanya berjudul Dunia Aku Punya. Album tersebut diproduseri oleh gitaris rock terkenal Indonesia, Ian Antono. Album pertamanya mendapat sambutan yang lumayan di akhir tahun 1980-an. Nama Anggun mencapai puncak popularitasnya di tahun 1990 setelah merilis singel berjudul "Mimpi",Review album Mimpi. Diakses 12 Juni 2009 kemudian disusul "Tua Tua Keladi" dan "Takut" yang menjadi hits saat itu.Review album Takut Anggun berhasil meraih penghargaan sebagai "Artis Indonesia Terpopuler 1990-1991". Anggun kemudian merilis banyak singel dan album, mengantarkannya menjadi penyanyi rock remaja papan atas di era awal 1990-an. Di tengah puncak popularitasnya sebagai lady rocker di Indonesia, Anggun malah memutuskan untuk menikah muda pada tahun 1992 dengan Michel de Ghea, seorang warga negara Perancis. Anggun pertama kali bertemu dengan Michel saat mengadakan tour ke Banjarmasin. Meskipun demikian, ternyata popularitas Anggun tidak meredup. Ia kemudian berhasil menjadi penyanyi termuda yang mendirikan perusahaan rekamanya sendiri, PT Bali Cipta Record. Hingga tahun 1994, Anggun sudah tercatat sebagai penyanyi mapan di Indonesia dengan penjualan mencapai jutaan kopi. Selain telah memiliki perusahaan rekaman sendiri, Anggun juga telah memproduseri sendiri albumnya.Leaving it all behind. star-ecentral.com. Diakses 15 Juni 2009 Anggun telah merilis sebanyak 5 album solo yaitu Dunia Aku Punya (1986), Anak Putih Abu Abu (1991), Nocturno (1992), Anggun C. Sasmi... Lah!!! (1993) dan Yang Hilang (1994), ditambah belasan singel dan kompilasi.Anggun Indonesian Discography. Diakses April 18, 2009 1995–1996 Meninggalkan Indonesia dan masa-masa awal di Eropa Pada tahun 1994, Anggun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kariernya di Indonesia guna mewujudkan impiannya menjadi penyanyi bertaraf internasional. Ia kemudian menjual perusahaan rekamannya dan hijrah ke Eropa bersama suaminya, Michel de Ghea. Anggun menetap di London, Britania selama setahun untuk memulai kariernya lagi dari bawah. Ia rajin mengirim demo rekaman ke berbagai studio di Britania dan juga pergi ke klub-klub untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai penyanyi. Biaya hidup yang tinggi di London, membuat uang hasil penjualan perusahaan rekaman Anggun habis sedikit demi sedikit.Anggun - Majalah Trax edisi Juli 2006 Anggun pun harus menerima kekecewaan tatkala semua demo rekamannya tidak mendapat respon positif. Anggun akhirnya berada pada kesimpulan bahwa kariernya tidak akan pernah tumbuh di Britania dan berencana untuk memulai karier di negara Eropa lain. Ia sempat berniat pindah ke Belanda, namun kemudian ia beralih ke Perancis. Dua tahun setelah meninggalkan Indonesia, Anggun akhirnya berhasil bertemu dengan Erick Benzi, salah seorang produser besar Perancis yang pernah menangani album sejumlah penyanyi kenamaan seperti Celine Dion, Jean-Jacques Goldman dan Jhonny Hallyday. Benzi terpikat oleh kemampuan vokal Anggun dan seketika menawarkannya untuk rekaman album. Anggun kemudian terbang ke Manila, Filipina untuk mengikuti audisi Sony Music International. Dalam audisi tersebut, Anggun berhasil menyisihkan para penyanyi dari berbagai negara hingga akhirnya berhasil mendapat kontrak Sony untuk 5 album. Sebelum masuk dapur rekaman, Anggun mempelajari bahasa Perancis di Alliance Français selama sebulan. 1997–1999 Album pertama dan kesuksesan internasional Pada tanggal 24 Juni 1997, album pertama Anggun bertajuk Au nom de la lune dilepas ke pasaran Perancis. Singel pertama Anggun, "La neige au Sahara", mendapat tempat di hati peminat musik Perancis bahkan hingga Belgia, Swiss dan Kanada. Singel ini tercatat sebagai lagu yang paling sering diputar di radio-radio Perancis tahun 1997 dan menjadi salah satu Hit Summer '97. Melalui album ini, kini Anggun berubah total dari seorang penyanyi rock tomboy menjadi penyanyi pop yang romantis dan sensual. Album yang memuat elemen world music ditambah bunyi-bunyian instrumen tradisional Indonesia (tambur, seruling, kemiri) ini berhasil mereguk sukses dengan penjualan lebih dari 150.000 kopi di Perancis dan Belgia, menjadikannya seorang artis berbangsa Indonesia pertama yang berhasil meletakkan nama sejajar dengan artis-artis Perancis yang ada. Setahun berikutnya, Anggun meluncurkan versi bahasa Inggris dari album pertamanya dengan judul Snow on the Sahara. Album ini dirilis resmi di lebih dari 33 negara di Eropa, Asia, dan Amerika. Album ini berhasil meraih sukses dengan penjualan mencapai lebih dari satu juta keping, menjadikan Anggun sebagai penyanyi Asia terlaris di luar Asia. Singel "Snow on the Sahara" seketika menjadi hit dan berhasil mencapai posisi puncak di 15 negara, termasuk Italia dan Spanyol. Pada tahun 1999, singel ini juga berhasil menduduki posisi Top 5 pada UK Club Charts di Inggris dan terpilih sebagai lagu promo jam tangan mewah dunia, Swatch. Debut di Amerika Utara Album Snow on the Sahara dirilis di Amerika Serikat pada Mei 1998 oleh Epic Records. Anggun melakukan tour selama sembilan bulan di negara itu untuk mempromosikan albumnya. Saat berada di sana, Anggun diundang oleh penyanyi Sarah McLachlan untuk tampil di Lilith Fair, sebuah festival musik wanita berkeliling Amerika. Anggun juga tampil di acara New York "Sessions at West 54th" dan menjadi satu-satunya penyanyi Asia yang mendapat kehormatan tampil pada acara Divas Live di Las Vegas.Anggun performing "Snow On The Sahara" live at Sessions At West 54th, New York in August 1998. Diakses 18 April 2009.Anggun interviewed by David Byrne at Sessions At West 54th, New York in August 1998. Diakses 18 April 2009. Anggun sempat muncul di media Amerika, seperti majalah Billboard dan Rolling Stone. Anggun juga beberapa kali tampil di TV Amerika, seperti dalam acara The Rossie O'Donnel Show dan wawancara di CNN Internasional dalam program World Beat. Dengan 3 singelnya, Anggun berhasil menoreh sejarah dengan menjadi penyanyi Asia pertama yang memasuki tangga lagu Billboard. Singel "Snow on the Sahara" mencapai posisi 16 di Billboard Hot Dance/Club Play serta posisi 19 di Billboard Border Breaker charts. Lagu Anggun juga menduduki posisi kedua setelah Céline Dion dalam Billboard journalist's favourite singles of '98. Meskipun cukup fenomenal, album Anggun ini terbilang gagal di Amerika dan tidak mampu menembus tangga album Billboard 200. Album ini menduduki peringkat 23 di Billboard Heat Seekers Chart dan sampai saat ini terjual sekitar 200.000 keping di seluruh Amerika. 2000–2003 Perceraian, pergantian kewargangaraan dan album kedua Anggun akhirnya resmi becerai dengan Michel de Ghea pada tahun 1999. Tahun berikutnya, Anggun juga memutuskan melepaskan kewarganegaraan Indonesia-nya. Perpindahan kewarganegaraan Anggun ini sempat menuai kontroversi di tanah air dan banyak pihak mempertanyakan nasionalismenya. Pada acara Kick Andy tahun 2006, Anggun menyatakan bahwa ia berpindah kewarganegaraan akibat susahnya birokrasi KBRI sehingga menyusahkannya sebagai penyanyi yang punya jam terbang cukup tinggi di luar negeri. Anggun juga menyatakan bahwa yang berganti hanyalah warna paspornya, sementara ia sampai kapanpun akan tetap menjadi orang Indonesia. Album kedua Anggun dirilis pada tahun 2000 dengan judul Chrysalis (versi bahasa Inggris) dan Désirs contraires (versi bahasa Perancis). Album keduanya ini masih digarap oleh Erick Benzi, namun kali ini Anggun yang menulis semua lirik lagu berbahasa Inggris. Jika di album pertamanya bergenre etnik, maka kali ini Anggun mencoba unsur R&B dan Europop. Dirilis resmi di 15 negara di Eropa dan Asia, sayangnya album ini tidak lagi dirilis di Amerika Serikat, meskipun singel pertamanya sempat beberapa kali mengudara di radio-radio Amerika. Album ini menelurkan hits berjudul "Still Reminds Me". Singel ini berhasil menduduki Top 5 dalam The Music & Media Europe Brokers Breakers Charts dan mencapai posisi puncak di Asian United Chart. Khusus pasaran Asia Tenggara, Anggun merilis sebuah singel berbahasa Indonesia berjudul "Yang 'Ku Tunggu". Album kedua Anggun ini kembali terjual di atas satu juta keping, bahkan berhasil meraih Gold di Italia hanya dalam waktu seminggu. Pada akhir tahun 2000, Anggun mendapat undangan untuk tampil pada konser Natal di Vatikan bersama Bryan Adams. Anggun kemudia menggelar tur pertamanya keliling Eropa dan Asia. Konser pertama Anggun dimulai di Le Bataclan, Perancis pada 1 Februari 2001 dan berakhir di Kallang Theater, Singapura pada 30 April 2001. Anggun juga tampil di berbagai acara musik internasional diantaranya World Music Awards, MTV Awards, Top of the Pops, Silver Screen Awards, Women Inspire Awards, dan lainnya. Kolaborasi, pergantian label dan pernikahan kedua Dari tahun 2001 hingga 2003, Anggun terlibat dalam banyak proyek kolaborasi. Dari sejumlah kolaborasi yang dilakukannya yang cukup sukses yaitu dengan DJ Cam dalam lagu jazz "Summer in Paris" (2001), dengan Deep Forest pada lagu bercengkok Sunda, "Deep Blue Sea" (2002) serta duet dengan penyanyi rock terkenal Italia, Piero Pelù dalam singel "Amore Immaginato" (2003). Singel duet Anggun dengan Piero Pelu bahkan berhasil menduduki posisi puncak National Italian Airplay Chart selama 2 bulan. Anggun juga terlibat dalam proyek 2 film besar Skandinavia, yaitu Anja & Viktor dan Open Hearts. Anggun merilis sebuah lagu berjudul "Rain (Here Without You)" untuk Anja & Viktor di tahun 2001. Tahun berikutnya, Anggun merilis album soundtrack Open Hearts di tahun 2002. Di album berbahasa Inggris ketiga ini, Anggun bekerja sama dengan 2 musisi asal Denmark, Jesper Winge Leisner and Niels Brinck. Singel dari album ini, "Open Your Heart", dinominasikan meraih penghargaan "Best Song" pada Danish Film Awards 2003. Pencapaian karier Anggun mengantarkannya meraih sejumlah apresiasi. Ia dianugerahi penghargaan "The Cosmopolitan Asia Women Award" di tahun 2000 serta "The Women Inspire Award" di tahun 2002, sebagai penyanyi yang memberi inspirasi kepada seluruh wanita Asia atas kariernya sebagai penyanyi solo asal Asia yang sukses di dunia internasional. Pada Januari 2003, Anggun hadir di MIDEM Awards untuk menerima penghargaan prestisius, Diamond Award, yang diserahkan langsung oleh Menteri Kebudayaan Perancis. Penghargaan tersebut mengukuhkannya menjadi salah satu penyanyi berbahasa Perancis tersukses di luar Perancis. Pada tahun 2003 Anggun memutuskan untuk menghentikan kerja samanya dengan Sony Music, meskipun kotraknya belum selesai. Langkah ini diambil Anggun akibat telah berubahnya struktur perusahaan itu di berbagai negara. Anggun juga memutuskan pindah ke Montreal, Kanada untuk memperlebar sayapnya di Amerika. Di sini pula Anggun kemudian bertemu jodoh dengan Olivier Maury, seorang sarjana politik Kanada dan mereka menikah di tahun 2004. 2004–2006 Album ketiga hingga menjadi duta PBB Anggun kembali tampil dengan album ketiganya berjudul Luminescence di tahun 2005. Berbeda dengan album-album terdahulu, kali ini untuk versi bahasa Perancis dan bahasa Inggris dirilis dengan judul yang sama. Setelah 5 tahun tidak merilis album studio, Anggun yang sebelumnya di bawah label Sony Music, kini pindah ke Universal. Selain itu, di album ini posisi Erick Benzi sebagai produser telah digantikan oleh nama-nama tersohor dalam dunia musik Perancis seperti Jean-Pierre Taieb, Lionel Florence, Evelyn Kraal, dan Jean Faque. Album ini berhasil meraih status Platinum di Eropa dan 4x Platinum di Asia. Singel pertama dari album ini, "Être une femme", telah dinobatkan sebagai Lagu Paling Populer Tahun 2004 oleh Radio France International, sebuah stasiun radio bertaraf internasional di Perancis. Versi berbahasa Inggrisnya, "In Your Mind", merupakan lagu yang sangat populer di Asia. Di Timur Tengah, lagu ini berhasil mencapai posisi puncak tangga lagu Turki, Uni Emirat Arab, dan Lebanon. Singel kedua album ini, "Saviour", juga menjadi hit dan terpilih sebagai soundtrack dari film box office, The Transporter 2. Pada ini, Anggun menerima sebuah penghargaan tertinggi "Chevalier des Arts et Lettres" dari pemerintah Perancis atas prestasi karier dan kontribusinya pada budaya Perancis di seluruh dunia. Anggun @ oChannel - Chevalier dans L'Orde des Arts et des Lettres. YouTube Anggun juga ditunjuk sebagai juru bicara Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa untuk Skim Mikrokredit, sebuah program pengentasan kemiskinan di seluruh dunia. Anggun juga terpilih menjadi ambassador bagi Audemars Piguet, sebuah perusahaan jam tangan mewah dunia asal Swiss. Best-Of Pada tahun 2006, Anggun merilis ulang album Luminescence dengan menambahkan tiga lagu baru dan foto-foto terbaru. Singel terbarunya yaitu "Juste avant toi" atau "I'll Be Alright" telah direkam secara rahasia di Jakarta dan Bali. Di Perancis, Swiss, Belgia, dan negara berbahasa Perancis lainnya, Luminescence Repackage dipasarkan pada 21 Agustus 2006. Sebuah buku foto Anggun disertakan dalam setiap pembelian album tersebut. Pada tahun tersebut, Anggun juga melakukan duet dengan penyanyi legendaris Julio Iglesias dalam lagu "All of You". Bertempat di Jakarta Convention Center, pada tanggal 25 Mei 2006, Anggun menggelar konser tunggalnya di Indonesia secara besar-besaran. Tiket yang disediakan yakni sebanyak 5.000 lembar seluruhnya habis terjual. Kompas menyebutnya sebagai salah satu konser terspektakuler sepanjang tahun. Anggun kemudian menerima penghargaan khusus dari Anugerah Musik Indonesia sebagai "Artis Internasional Terbaik". Anugerah khas itu diberikan atas keberhasilannya mengukir nama di luar negeri dan menaikan nama industri musik Indonesia di mata internasional. Menutup tahun itu, Anggun merilis kompilasi terbaik berjudul Best Of. Album ini menampilkan hits Anggun selama karier internasionalnya, ditambah tiga lagu lawas Anggun: "Mimpi", Bayang-Bayang Ilusi" dan "Takut", yang dinyanyikan ulang dengan iringan Andy Ayunir dan Orkestra Saunine. 2007–sekarang Elevation Pada tahun 2007, Anggun terlibat dalam penggarapan film dokumenter berjudul Un Jour Sur Terre atau Earth. Anggun bertindak sebagai narator dan merilis singel soundtrack dari film tersebut. Di akhir tahun 2008, Anggun merilis album keempatnya bertajuk Elevation. Di album ini, Anggun mengubah total aliran musiknya dengan memasukan jenis musik hip hop dan urban. Anggun menggandeng produser hip hop asal Amerika Serikat, Tefa dan Masta. Anggun juga berkolaborasi dengan sejumlah penyanyi rap diantaranya Pras Michel (personel The Fugees), Sinik dan Big Ali serta Laurent Wolf dan Tomer G. untuk meremix lagu-lagunya. Di Indonesia, sebelum dirilis resmi pada 1 Desember 2009, album ini bahkan telah mendapat penghargaan Double Platinum. Singel pertama dari album ini yaitu "Si tu l'avoues" untuk pasaran Perancis, "Crazy" untuk pasaran internasional, serta "Jadi Milikmu" untuk pasaran Indonesia. Pada tahun 2009, Anggun menggelar konser di 4 kota di Indonesia bertajuk "Crazy Phenomenal". Dalam pegelaran ini Anggun menggandeng sejumlah penyanyi populer Indonesia, di antaranya Bunga Citra Lestari, Dewi Sandra, Pinkan Mambo, dan Glenn Fredly. Kehidupan pribadi Pada tahun 1992, Anggun menikah muda dengan dengan Michel de Ghea, seorang pria berkebangsaan Perancis. Konon pernikahan ini awalnya kurang disetujui oleh pihak keluarga Anggun karena perbedaan usia yang besar dan usia Anggun yang masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Bersama Michel, Anggun kemudian hijrah ke Eropa untuk mewujudkan mimpi besarnya. Pasangan ini menetap di London, Inggris sejak tahun 1994, lalu kemudian pindah ke Paris, Perancis. Namun sayangnya setelah 7 tahun, pernikahan ini kandas di tahun 1999. Sejak menetap di Montreal, Kanada pada tahun 2003, Anggun mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Oliver Maury, seorang sarjana politik Kanada. Setahun berikutnya, hubungan ini berlanjut ke jenjang perkawinan melalui upacara sederhana di Bali. Maury kemudian diangkat sebagai manajer Anggun. Namun kemudian pernikahan ini kembali kandas di tahun 2006. Anggun kemudian menjalin hubungan dengan Cyril Montana, seorang penulis Perancis. Pada 8 November 2007, Anggun melahirkan putri pertamanya yang diberi nama Kirana Cipta Montana Sasmi.Anggun Melahirkan Diam-Diam di ParisLa chanteuse a donné naissance à sa petite fille le 8 novembre dernier.... Gala.fr. Diakses 28-11-2008 Aktivitas lain Aktivitas sosial Anggun merupakan salah satu artis yang sangat peduli pada masalah sosial. Sejak karier internasionalnya, Anggun telah terlibat dalam banyak proyek album amal, diantaranya Ensemble contre le Sida (1998), Les enfoires (1999), Les Restos du coeur (1999), Echoes from Earth (2000), Les voix de l'espoir (2001), Gaia (2002), le Concert pour la Paix (2003), Genesis (2004) (duet bersama Peter Gabriel), "L'or de nos vies" (2005) (singel kampanye melawan AIDS), "Pour que tu sois libre" (singel amal tahun 2007). Anggun juga telah banyak mengadakan konser-konser amal bersama para musisi di Eropa, sebut saja Konser Melawan AIDS di tahun 2006 di Monako dan Konser Melawan Malaria di Swiss yang didukung beberapa musisi dari 5 benua.Anggun Ikut Konser Galang Dana Malaria. Diakses 14 Juni 2009. Pada tahun 2005, Anggun dinobatkan sebagai ambassador atau juru bicara Perserikatan Bangsa Bangsa untuk skim mikrokredit. Anggun ditunjuk PBB untuk menyukseskan pengentasan kemiskinan di negara-negara berkembang di seluruh dunia. Pada tahun 2007, Anggun juga terpilih sebagai "Marraine de l'environnement" (duta lingkungan hidup) serta mendapat penghargaan "Le Grand Couer de l'annee" atas kontribusinya dalam sejumlah permasalahan sosial dan lingkungan hidup di Perancis.Filles TV - Jeune & Jolie Awards : Anggun. Retrieved April 18, 2009. Di Indonesia, pasca tsunami menyerang negara-negara Asia pada tahun awal tahun 2004, Anggun terbang ke Aceh untuk membantu rehabilitasi di sana. Produk iklan Anggun merupakan salah satu penyanyi yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bidang di luar dunia tarik suara, termasuk menjadi duta atau model iklan. Ia sudah sering menolak tawaran iklan yang datang padanya. Menurut Anggun, ia memang sengaja menunda keinginannya untuk menjadi bintang iklan, karena menurut adat di Eropa, bila menolak tawaran, reputasi malah semakin meningkat. Pada tahun 2005, Anggun untuk pertama kalinya menerima tawaran sebagai duta dari produk jam tangan mewah asal Swiss, Audemars Piguet. Pada tahun 2008, Anggun kembali menerima tawaran sebagai ambassador dari produk sampo asal Amerika Serikat, Pantene, serta merek susu asal Selandia Baru, Anlene.Anggun C. Sasmi: Reaching a whole new level. The Jakarta Post. Retrieved April 18, 2009. Awalnya Anggun sempat menolak tawaran Anlene, tapi karena misi yang di bawa Anlene untuk pemberantasan osteoporosis di Indonesia, Anggun pun tertarik menjadi duta produk Anlene.Cara Terbaru Tangkal Osteoporosis Sejak Dini. Detik.com. Retrieved April 18, 2009. Keartisan dan citra Di awal kariernya sebagai penyanyi rock, Anggun amat dikenal akan penampilannya yang tomboi dan khas. Gaya berbusananya saat itu: menggunakan baret miring, celana pendek, jaket paku-paku, dan sepatu boot, sempat menjadi tren di era awal 1990-an. Namun, sejak bertransformasi menjadi penyanyi internasional di tahun 1997, Anggun mengubah total genre musik termasuk penampilannya menjadi lebih feminin dan seksi. Penampilan khas wanita Asia dengan rambut hitam panjang dan kulit sawo matang merupakan ciri khas yang selalu dipertahankannya. Untuk menunjang penampilannya, Anggun telah banyak mendapat bantuan para desainer kondang dari seluruh dunia, diantaranya Azzedine Alaïa, Dolce & Gabbana, Roberto Cavalli dan lainnya. Berkat penampilannya, Anggun didaulat sebagai juri dalam kontes kecantikan Miss France 2009. Akibat penampilannya yang terlalu seksi, Anggun pernah tersandung masalah pornografi. Video klip "Saviour" milik Anggun yang dirilis tahun 2006 sempat dicekal di Indonesia karena terganjal RUU Anti Pornografi dan Pornoaksi yang saat itu sedang hangat-hangatnya dibahas.Tampil Terlalu Seksi, Anggun 'Dicekal'. Detikhot.com. Diakses 14 Juni 2009 Anggun merasa kecewa dan menyatakan penolakannya terhadap RUU tersebut. Anggun juga dikenal sebagai penyanyi Asia yang berkarakter kuat dan sangat menjiwai lagu-lagunya. Anggun memiliki jenis vokal kontralto yang cukup kuat dan powerfull dengan jangkauan lebih dari 3 oktaf.Anggun, Diva Sebenarnya. suaramerdeka.com. Diakses 15 Juni 2009Anggun Yang Seksi dan Energik. Detikhot. Diakses 15 Juni 2009 Dengan modal vokalnya, Anggun mampu menyanyikan hampir seluruh genre musik mulai dari rock, pop, etnik, jazz, elektronika, urban, house, R&B, hingga hip hop. Pada tahun 2010, rencananya film yang dibintangi oleh Anggun yang berjudul "Ces Amours La" yang disutradarai oleh sutradara pemenang Oscar, Claude Lelouch akan dirilis. Film ini dibintangi oleh sejumlah artis-artis Perancis ternama yaitu, Samuel Labarthe, Dominique Pinon, Jacky Ido, Gilles Lemaire, Judith Magre, Anouk Aimée, Zinedine Soualem, Liane Foly, Boris Ventura Diaz, Christine Citti, Gisèle Casadesus, Anggun, Salomé Lelouch dan Lise Lamétrie. Diskografi Album berbahasa Indonesia * Dunia Aku Punya (1986) * Anak Putih Abu Abu (1991) * Nocturno (1992) * Anggun C. Sasmi... Lah!!! (1993) * Yang Hilang (1994) Album berbahasa Perancis * Au nom de la lune (1997) * Désirs contraires (2000) * Luminescence (2005) * Elévation (2008) Album berbahasa Inggris * Snow on the Sahara (1998) * Anggun (1998) * Chrysalis (2000) * Open Hearts - Original Soundtrack (2002) * Luminescence (2005) * Best Of (2006) * Elevation (2008) Catatan kaki Pranala luar * Anggun - Website Resmi * AnggunWorld - Anggun International Fansite * Anggunesia - Anggun Indonesia Fansite * Anggun-ID - Situs Jejaring Sosial (Pertemanan) Fans Anggun * AnggunFrance - Anggun France Fansite Kategori:Penyanyi Indonesia Kategori:Penyanyi Perancis Kategori:Tokoh dari Jakarta Kategori:Tokoh keturunan atau kelahiran Indonesia Kategori:Pemenang Anugerah Musik Indonesia Kategori:Anggun C. Sasmi da:Anggun de:Anggun en:Anggun es:Anggun fi:Anggun fr:Anggun gl:Anggun it:Anggun lt:Anggun ms:Anggun Cipta Sasmi pl:Anggun ru:Анггун zh:安谷